1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light extractor-diffuser, i.e., a bounce flash adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of proper illumination of a subject without glare exists in many fields in which artificial light is used. Among these field may be mentioned photography, especially flash color photography of human subjects, i.e., portrait work; motion picture photography where the source of illumination is carbon arc lights, spotlights, or floodlights; industrial and commercial photography including photo labs where originals are copied, and factory pictures for catalogues; general consumer-oriented photography with flash cameras which may employ flash units such as flash bulbs, flip flash, flash cubes, X-flash cubes, flash bars etc., or the so-called "strobe" electronic flash; duplication machinery; TV film or studio production in the television industry, especially color television; and Xerox color copying machines. In all instances the problem of attaining proper illumination, i.e., a sufficient amount of diffused light without glare or shadows, and proper illumination of details and/or colors and color shades of the subject, has not heretofore been adequately solved.
Among the many prior art devices which are directed to the proper illumination of a subject with artificial light may be mentioned those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,104; 2,876,338; 2,910,573; 3,258,586 and 3,728,536.